


Cake & Black Coffee~

by Naruko885



Series: Contest Entry's ~ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Contest Entry, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: Victoria just wanted someone to love her for who she was, not for the sex that she would give, but in the in she might just get what she wants, she's just going to have to wait for it~ A contest entry for





	Cake & Black Coffee~

Theodosia writes me a letter every day

Victoria smiled down at the letter she clutched in her hands, straight out of the mail box. She quickly skimmed the letter with her big brown eyes. Quickly reading the letter line by line.

Dear Victoria, i hope to see you soon. I just got the letter you sent me a day ago, i wish to talk about something vary important when i get back. I miss you so much love, your eyes your smile the way you laugh reminds me of bids chirping in the morning out side the window of my room. I have been gone for mouths and i miss you so. When i return please meet me at the coffee shop across the way, I love you so. 

Your love, Phillip 

 

Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes

 

"Philip we need to talk about this! You cant just keep going out and not telling someone! i didn't know where you went and nether did your friends. What if you where dead out on the street from drinking to much." Philip looked at the door saying "Sorry, i just wanted to go out, Everyone was busy so i just decided to go alone. Not like you give me anything 'To Do' while I'm here." He sluggishly got up and made his way to the door. Victoria Shot up out of her seat and ran to the door yelling " W-where are you going, you just got home!"

Philip didn't answer her call as he walked to his car and got inside, slamming the door shut before starting the engine and speeding off. 

And we keep loving anyway

"I still love him.. But why." She whispered as the car started up. 

We laugh and we cry

Tears ran down Victoria's face as she watched the lights of the car speed down the road and out of sight.

And if there's a reason I'm by her/his side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it

The knock on the door the next day was out of the blue. Opening the door Philip burst into the room sobbing, he hugged Victoria tight saying " I'm so sorry, please forgive me i shouldn't have said any of that stuff last night. Its my fault please forgive me." Hugging back Victoria nodded. Philip went back to saying " I know this whole thing with the 'feelings in the bedroom' is just a phase, we will get though it together."

And we make our mistakes

How could she still love this man.

I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it

 

The coffee shop was quite when Victoria entered, the only sound was of the quite chit-chat of the other customers in the room and the sound of coffee and tea being made in the background noise. She quietly sat down next to the big shops window in front of the small shop.  

  Wait for it

She waited a few minutes, it turned into a hour.

Wait for it

I quickly turned into three hours, to four and then 5, Every few minutes looking down at here phone for any text messages from Philip.

I am the one thing in life I can control!

Her hands started shaking after looking down at her phone. The message reading, 

I couldn't stand coming, Im sorry this is how it had to end but there was nothing coming out of this relationship.There was no "Love" we didn't even have sex! that is one of the most important things in a relationship. I cant do it any more! We are done! Goodbye Victoria, please do not ever contact me after this, Philip.

Tears ran down her cheek as she looked at the phone in her hands, reading the text over and over in her head. Why would he do this, Because she didn't want to have sex! She had never found the appeal of sex or any kind of acts that involved it, She had told him that the first time they went on a date. It wasn't here fault that she didn't want to have sex, that she didn't have a attraction to any one sexually. It was the one thing that made her Victoria. It was the one thing that she had control over, being able to tell someone how she felt!

She shuttered for a moment thinking about everything. A moment turned into a hour until someone walked up to her table.

Wait for it

A women walked up to her saying " You know its alright to like black coffee, but with cake on the side!" She sat the cup and and plate down on the table before sliding into the seat in front of Victoria. She smiled at her before taking a sip of the coffee, Victoria smiled at this and sipped her own coffee before taking a bite of the cake.

I am inimitable  
I am an original! 

The women giggled before taking a bite of the cake for her self.

I'm not falling behind or running late!

 Victoria Grinned to herself, maybe she could wait a little bit longer, she might have just found someone that understands just as much as she does about her self. Just a little while~

I'm not standing still,  
I am lying in wait.. 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
